The Lost Girl
by Axia8
Summary: Nunca había tenido una vida normal, nunca se había sentido querida, nunca había sido como las demás niñas. Isabella necesitaba escapar, sentirse libre y ser feliz. Una noche decide emprender una aventura, sin darse cuenta de que se dirigía a un lugar de llantos y pesadillas que la obligaría a ser más fuerte, sin darse cuenta de que se dirigía a Nunca Jamás...


_**¡Hola! Bueno, esta historia es sobre uno de los personajes de la serie Érase Una Vez o Once Upon a Time, como prefiráis llamarlo. Aviso de que la novela contiene spoilers de la serie, así que si no la has visto entera, no te recomendaría que la leyeses. Nada más, solo espero que disfrutéis mucho con mi Fan Fiction de Peter Pan(Robbie Kay). ¡Un saludo!**_

* * *

Al despertarme por la mañana todo estaba igual que siempre, mi madre llorando por los rincones de la casa, y mi padre seguramente estuviese borracho en la taberna. Todos los días eran iguales desde que yo tenía diez años: mi padre fuera de casa haciendo a saber qué y mi madre lamentándose por no haberse casado con un hombre mejor. Pero antes esto no era así, cuando yo era pequeña recuerdo haber formado parte de una familia totalmente diferente a la actual, mis padres se querían y se ocupaban de mi, su única hija. Pero el día que cumplí los diez años todo cambió. Mi padre se olvidó de comprarme un regalo y mi madre se enfureció con él, tras la pelea, mi padre se fue de casa y pasó la noche en la taberna, como actualmente acostumbra a hacer, mientras mi madre llora por todo lo ocurrido años atrás.

Pero todas las mañanas me alejo de esta casa de locos y me voy al mercado a despejarme. Somos el hazmerreír del pueblo, cosa que no me extraña en absoluto. Todos los días veo como la gente me mira, les doy pena, para ellos solo soy la hija de unos desgraciados, para ellos solo soy una pobre chiquilla. Todos en el pueblo se compadecen de mi, saben que me las arreglo sola y que si dependiese de mis padres habría muerto de hambre hace mucho tiempo.

Todos los mercaderes me conocen y me tratan como si fuese de su familia. Ámbar, la costurera del pueblo me hace la ropa a medida siempre que puede, ella no pudo tener hijos y al ver mi situación me hace los vestidos que no pudo hacerle a las hijas que deseaba tener. Esa mañana, fui a su tienda en el mercado para recoger un vestido que llevaba haciéndome desde hace unos meses como regalo de cumpleaños. Si, era mi decimosexto cumpleaños y mis padres me dejaban totalmente sola, como siempre.

Al llegar a la tienda de Ámbar, el vestido estaba sobre una mesa. Era precioso, la parte de arriba era blanca, con un corsé que dejaba caer una capa azul seguida de otra gris. La mujer me ayudo a ponérmelo, y al mirarme en el espejo, unas lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos y se deslizaron por mi rostro.

-Estás hermosa Isabella- dijo Ámbar mientras me abrazaba.

Siempre que me abrazaba, quería que fuese mi madre. Ya no me acuerdo del calor de sus abrazos, ya no reconozco el amor maternal cuando lo veo en otras mujeres, ya no me acuerdo de lo que es tener unos padres que te quieran, me sentía sola.

Después de aquello, fui al mercado a comprar y regresé a casa, donde mi madre dormía, con los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar. Cuando notó mi presencia se despertó.

-¿De dónde has sacado ese vestido?- me preguntó acusadora.

-Ámbar me lo ha regalado por mi cumpleaños, del que por cierto, os habéis olvidado... otra vez- dije bajando la cabeza.

Ella me miró con desprecio y me dijo:

-No mientas, has cogido dinero y te lo has comprado, si fuese tu cumpleaños me hubiese acordado, ¡Ladrona!

-¡No te miento! Hoy es mi cumpleaños y Ámbar ha tenido un detalle, cosa que tu y padre no tenéis nunca conmigo. Si no sabes cómo ser una buena madre no me lo reproches a mí. Si hubieseis tenido un poco de consciencia ahora nada de esto sería así.

Mi madre se quedó atónita por aquellas palabras, había herido sus sentimientos, pero no me arrepentía, tarde o temprano tenía que decírselo.

-¡Fuera de mi casa! ¡Vete! ¡Fuera!-me dijo, histérica.

Tal y como me ordenó salí corriendo sin rumbo fijo, pero como siempre, sola...


End file.
